


Squad the Hell Up.

by Adopppp



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, i love friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopppp/pseuds/Adopppp
Summary: In which i take a look at all of the glorious quads of our beloved ETN!





	Squad the Hell Up.

WASSUP YA'LL  
  


I'm back as fuck!

So, one thing i love about Escape the Night, other than the large amount of violence, is the friendships!

And so, today i'm focusing on one specific type of friendship: SQUADS!!! 

This will basically just be a oneshot book about the squads of EtN.

Rules:

Relationships inside of the squads are welcome and expected

I will do smut, if you ask, also nothing to kinky, or pedo shit, or fucking animals, or against someones will. I will put heavy warnings!

A squad is at least 3 people! 

I do take requests, but please don't put down a squad if someone already said it! Also, you can do plot request! If you dont, ill come up with one myself!

The oneshots don't have to have basis in the show, you can just think these people would be good friends.

And most of all: HAVE FUN MOTHERFUCKERS!

 

First Squad: The Chaos Squad fucks with Balloons.


End file.
